What a Feeling (one-shot)
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: A Kageyama se le había declarado una chica, pero a Hinata solo le preocupaba verlo muy cercano a Yachi. Sin embargo, algo parece molestarle a Kageyama cuando ve que a Hinata se la habían declarado. ¿Cómo piensan afrontar toda esa situación? Considerando que sus otros compañeros de primer año parecen tener una idea de lo que les estaba pasando.


_Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa imaginación de_ Haruichi Furudate _, yo solo escribí esta historia para satisfacer mis deseos de verlos ser canon._

 **Relación:** Shōyō Hinata x Tobio Kageyama.

 **Categoría:** One-shot; song-fic.

 **Páginas:** 24 (formato Word.)

 **Basado en:** "What a feeling", por One Direction.

* * *

Como todos los días, Kageyama esperaba que Hinata saliera de su salón, para poder ir a almorzar juntos. El pelirrojo siempre salía con su caja de almuerzo y su pelota de voleibol. Kageyama insistía con que Hinata practicara su recepción, por tanto, luego de comer, se daban pases hasta que sonara la campana.  
Esa rutina se repetía, también, a la hora de los descansos. Se turnaban, por días, para ir a estudiar con Yachi, pero después se iban ellos solos a practicar… Luego de que Kageyama comprara su usual caja de leche.

Compartían más tiempo que el que ellos mismos quisieran. Pero estaban cómodos con eso, porque aunque se gritaran y discutieran, seguían buscándose mutuamente en cada almuerzo y en cada receso.

Sobre todo, después de su pelea antes del campamento en Tokio.

Desde esa vez, aprendieron que no iban a llegar a tales extremos, porque se sentían raros cuando no estaban discutiendo con el otro, o pasando el rato con el otro.  
No, definitivamente no iban a dejar que una pelea como esa volviese a ocurrir.

Luego de la final contra el Shiratorizawa, cierta duda se había apoderado de la mente de Kageyama. Impresionantemente, para él, en su cabeza había espacio para algo más además del voleibol, y eso era: _¿Hinata está enamorado de Yachi-san?_

Aquella duda nació cuando veía que el chico parecía olvidarse de él, no en un cien por ciento, cuando la chica les ayudaba a entrenar, a estudiar, o simplemente se la encontraban en el almuerzo.

El hecho de pensar en eso constantemente, le molestaba. Es decir, Hinata podría salir con quien quisiese, pero el mero hecho de que Hinata _saliera con alguien más_ , provocaba cierto malestar en él que no sabía cómo explicar.

–¡Oye, Kageyama! ¡Te estoy hablando!

La voz de Hinata lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Pero al momento en que volvió en sí, la pelota rebotó en su cabeza y cayó algo alejado de su lado.

–¿Qué te pasó? Estuviste distraído por unos minutos, no volvías en ti.

Kageyama lo miró con el ceño fruncido, Hinata se puso a la defensiva, pero no le dijo nada; solo fue a buscar el balón para seguir practicando.

Lo bueno de ese día, es que estaban practicando en el gimnasio, entonces, si se les escapaba la pelota, no es como si pudiese irse muy lejos. Sin embargo, Kageyama distinguió una cabellera rubia que los espiaba desde la puerta del gimnasio.

Hinata notó que él estaba mirando hacia la puerta, así que cuando se giró para ver a quién miraba, su sonrisa se amplió y corrió hasta la puerta.

–¡Yachi-san! –gritó Hinata, sobre saltando a la mánager.

La chica no le caía mal, pero en esos momentos, Kageyama prefería no tenerla cerca; pensar de esa manera le molestaba aún más.

Yachi los ayudó con los remates, lanzándole el balón a Kageyama por sobre la cabeza, así él armaría para que Hinata rematara. Como era usual, lo lograban.

Pensaba que iría a clases junto con Hinata, pero él se había ofrecido para acompañar a Yachi hasta su propio salón.

–¿No vas? –preguntó Hinata, y al ver que Kageyama negaba, frunció un poco el ceño–. ¿Por qué no?

–Debo llegar rápido a clases. Tengo inglés y no puedo dejar que me reprueben… –cuando dijo aquello, una expresión somnolienta se apoderó de su rostro, pero cambió rápidamente a una más acorde al temor–. Ya sabes lo terrorífico que es Sawamura-san.

Hinata asintió, tomó a Yachi del brazo y ambos dejaron el gimnasio. Kageyama, al ser el último en salir, cerró.

Esa tarde, en el entrenamiento junto con todo el equipo, Hinata vio algo que no le gustó: _Kageyama estaba pidiéndole mucha ayuda a Yachi en lugar de pedirle ayuda, directamente, a él_.

En cierto sentido, le gustaba cuando estaban los tres juntos, pero algo le molestaba, _internamente_ , cuando veía a esos dos juntos. Mordió su labio inferior, giró sobre sus talones y se acercó a Tanaka, quien junto a Nishinoya, lo estaban llamando para que intentaran practicaran el _seguimiento de bloqueo_. Aceptó ir con sus senpais, de todos modos, era mejor practicar que estar pensando en _cosas_ como esas.

En todo caso… " _no sería raro si a Kageyama-kun le gustara Yachi-san"_ , pensó Hinata.

" _Pero sí molesto"_.

 **[…]**

Día martes, Hinata se dio cuenta de que Kageyama no estaba esperándolo, como era usual, afuera de su salón para irse a la sala club, así que decidió que se iría y lo vería en el gimnasio. Yachi, que acababa de salir de su salón, iba a gritarle a Hinata, para llamarlo y para que la esperara, pero vio que Kageyama salía de su salón, detrás de una chica.

Eso le llamó mucho la atención. Por seguir a su instinto… los siguió, y se dio cuenta de qué era. La chica lo guió hasta la parte trasera de las salas clubes, Yachi mantenía la distancia, pero aun así, sabía lo que pasaba: _era una confesión_.

–Me gustas, Kageyama-kun –dijo la chica, ocultando su sonrojo al momento en que bajaba la mirada, haciendo que su flequillo negro cubriera, por completo, sus ojos.

Kageyama seguía estático, arqueó una ceja y acarició su nuca. No sabía qué decir, y aunque no lo aparentara, estaba demasiado nervioso; si hablaba, estaba seguro de que le costaría articular las palabras mucho más de lo normal.

–Tú… juegas voleibol, ¿no? Fui a verlos en el partido final… El que vayan a los nacionales es algo fenomenal… Jugaste muy bien ese día y…

–Escucha –habló, finalmente–, uhm…

–No tienes por qué responderme ahora –alzó la vista alarmada, y Kageyama pudo notar que le temblaba el labio inferior–, puedes pensarlo.

Pero cuando la chica iba a salir corriendo, Kageyama se quedó ahí, mirándola casi de manera indiferente.

–No puedo aceptar tus sentimientos, Sendo-san –se dirigió a la chica por su apellido, no aguantó más y bostezó–. Lo siento, pero no.

Sendo pareció apagarse, puesto que sus hombros ya no se mostraban tensos y sus ojos marrones dejaron de tener ese brillo que mostraban en un principio.

–No te lo tomes a personal, pero no estoy mentalizado en tener una relación por ahora. Con permiso.

Sin decir más, se fue hacia la sala club. Yachi, quien estuvo mirando todo, se apresuró hasta llegar donde Kageyama, pero no logró alcanzarlo, así que pensó que sería mejor esperar hasta la hora de término del entrenamiento.

–¡Kageyama-kun! –gritó Yachi, cuando el armador ya se estaba yendo junto con Hinata.

Ambos chicos se giraron, pero Hinata sintió cierto malestar cuando vio que Yachi solo estaba mirando a Kageyama.

–Disculpa… pero, ¿tienes un momento?

Hinata frunció el ceño, Kageyama arqueó ambas cejas, demostrando así su asombro… No era normal que Yachi pidiese hablar con uno de ellos en especial.

–Te alcanzo después –le dijo Kageyama a Hinata, a lo que este último sonrió e hizo un gesto de _adiós_ con sus manos.

–No te preocupes, de todos modos me tengo que ir ahora, rápido. ¡Nos vemos!

Sin decir más, Hinata montó su bicicleta y se alejó de la vista de ambos rápidamente. Para Kageyama, aquella escena no fue para nada agradable… La sonrisa de Hinata le causó cierto malestar, y el que se haya ido tan rápido, solo aumentó ese malestar.

Se giró hacia Yachi, quien estaba en una postura algo firme. Era tal la expresión de seriedad que tenía la chica, que Kageyama se asustó un poco.

–¿Su-Sucedió algo? –preguntó, y cuando Yachi asintió, se puso aun más nervioso.

–En verdad no es como… Eh, no, quiero decir, no es como si… –balbuceaba, haciendo que esa postura firme que tenía, terminara por desvanecerse y dar lugar a la usual Yachi, asustadiza, nerviosa y dudosa–. ¡No quiero que pienses que me estoy metiendo en tu vida!

Kageyama estaba más "relajado" al ver que Yachi volvía a su _normalidad_. Pero ante lo que balbuceaba, notaba que la pregunta estaría guiada a algo de índole _personal_.

–Hoy… Hoy te vi con una chica.

Cuando Yachi pronunció esas palabras, notó que Tsukishima y Yamaguchi habían pasado junto a ellos, y que el pecoso los había mirado por el rabillo del ojo. Los nervios de Yachi se incrementaron con esa acción. Tocó el brazo de Kageyama para hacerle entender que necesitaban hablar, en verdad, en privado.

Se dirigieron a la salida y tomaron el camino de la derecha, que resultaba un poco más largo hasta la parada del autobús que llevaba a la chica a casa. Estuvieron en silencio, un incómodo silencio, durante los primeros segundos, hasta que Yachi habló.

–Te vi con una chica… a un costado de la sala club... –su voz parecía apagarse a medida que terminaba de hablar.

–Oh –Kageyama no sabía qué decirle, porque hasta el momento no había preguntado nada, sin embargo, no podía quedarse en silencio, porque solamente pondría más incómoda a Yachi.

–Tú… ¿la rechazaste?

Kageyama dejó de respirar por un par de segundos; en ese entonces también mil ideas pasaron por su cabeza, pero la más repetida, era que…

–Yachi-san… ¿acaso yo…?

–¡No pienses que me gustes o algo por el estilo! –se apresuró a decir al momento en que notó hacia dónde iba dirigida la pregunta de Kageyama–. Es solo que… quiero saber por qué… –colocó una mano en su boca, pensando–. Aunque es entendible que no me quieras decir nada, porque tú y yo no somos tan cercanos… O sea, no estoy segura de si en verdad confíes tanto en mí como para que me digas eso…

–Ah –la interrumpió, sobando su nuca mientras desviaba la mirada–. Así que era eso.

–Mmm… sí, la verdad es que sí. Me pareció extraño que la rechazaras…, es decir, ¿la rechazaste porque te gusta otra chica?

–No exactamente. La verdad es que no tengo tiempo para tener una relación; mi tiempo se divide entre el voleibol y _Hinata_.

Kageyama siguió caminando como si nada, pero Yachi se detuvo al escuchar aquello último.

–¿Hinata? ¿Cómo es que Hinata…? ¿Por qué lo _separas_ del voleibol?

Kageyama frunció levemente el ceño, hizo un ligero puchero mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón, tratando de pensar el porqué lo había hecho.

–No lo sé, quizás porque Hinata sigue siendo un _idiota_ cuando se trata de voleibol, a pesar de que ahora esté entrenando mejor… Bueno, Hinata es un _idiota_ en todo sentido.

Yachi frunció un poco el ceño, intentando pensar, así como también frotaba su barbilla con su mano derecha. Estuvieron pensando un par de minutos antes de retomar su conversación. En ese momento, volvieron a caminar, pero en silencio por unos cinco minutos más.

–Kageyama-kun… ¿en verdad no hay nadie que te guste?

–En lo absoluto –respondió inmediatamente–. Como ya te dije, no tengo tiempo más que para el voleibol y para Hinata.

Yachi asintió, mientras volvía a sonreír. Se giró hacia Kageyama, para confirmarle que ya entendió lo que quiso decir, pero al momento en que lo miró, notó que él tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro.

Parecía estar evitando sonreír.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó preocupada.

Se giró violentamente hacia ella, asustándola un poco. Cubrió su boca mientras negaba.

–No… ¡Quiero decir, sí! Es decir… Sí, estoy bien.

Con aquella afirmación, dieron por finalizado el tema de conversación.

Cuando Kageyama llegó a su casa, luego de cenar y de tomar un baño, se encerró en su habitación. Para sus padres, eso era un hábito normal en su hijo, así que apenas el chico dijo: "Buenas noches", le respondieron y siguieron con lo suyo.

Se acostó en su cama, aún con la luz encendida de su habitación. Quiso mantenerse en silencio un momento, solamente tratando de dejar su mente en blanco, con ello buscaría conciliar el sueño.

Escuchó los pasos de sus padres antes de encerrarse en su habitación. Al instante en que escuchó que cerraban la puerta, se puso de pie y apagó la luz; respiró profundamente, se cubrió con las mantas y cerró los ojos.

– _Kageyama-kun… ¿en verdad no hay nadie que te guste?_

Se cubrió hasta la cabeza, apretó sus labios.

En su vida no había tiempo para que le gustara alguien. Como le dijo antes a Yachi, solo tiene tiempo para dos cosas: el voleibol y Hinata.

 **[…]**

–¿Yachi-san?

La rubia se sobresaltó, pero en lugar de chillar, se giró hacia Yamaguchi y Tsukishima, que la miraban confundidos. Puso su dedo índice sobre su boca, y luego, con el mismo dedo, señaló hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba mirando antes de ser interrumpida por ambos.

Hace dos días, había visto cómo una chica se le declaraba a Kageyama, y ahora, cuando se dirigía hacia el gimnasio para la práctica de ese día, vio a Hinata siguiendo a otra chica hacia la parte trasera del gimnasio.

Eso no podía ser posible. En un momento, pensó que iba a ser Hinata quien se declarase, pero luego recordó que Hinata había sentido atracción por las mánager de los otros equipos, cuando fueron a Tokio, pero resultaban ser mayores; la chica a la que seguía Hinata, se llamaba Chiasa Miyagi, y era casi de la estatura de Yachi. Coincidentemente, iba en su misma clase y, cada vez que Hinata y Kageyama iban a su salón a estudiar, Miyagi los miraba desde el otro extremo del salón.

–¿Por qué estamos espiando a Hinata? –preguntó Yamaguchi, con un tono algo molesto.

–Yachi-san, ¿acaso estás celosa? –Tsukishima arqueó una ceja, mientras mantenía la mirada fija en ella, sin embargo, no le correspondió la mirada.

–No estoy celosa… es solo que quiero saber si en verdad…

–¿Por qué están los tres ahí agachados? ¿Espían a alguien?

Los tres, sin excepción, se giraron para ver a Kageyama. Tenía sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, pero su mano izquierda apoyada en su cadera, su cabeza estaba un poco inclinada hacia la derecha. En su rostro, tenía su ceja izquierda alzada y sus labios formaban el típico puchero con el que solía mirar a Hinata cuando buscaba ponerlo en duda.

–Oh, así que eres tú, rey –dijo Tsukishima, volviendo a mirar la escena de Hinata y Miyagi–. Solo estamos mirando la confesión de Hinata.

Yachi y Yamaguchi notaron cómo la tensión se apoderaba del cuerpo de Kageyama. Tenía ambas cejas elevadas, la boca entreabierta, y, aunque su pecho se movía ligeramente, parecía que había dejado de respirar.

Tsukishima llamó su atención con un sonido provocado por su boca, mientras movía su mano para que miraran la escena.

La chica había inclinado su cabeza y ligeramente su torso, mientras que Hinata estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, y el color rojizo se apoderaba poco a poco de sus mejillas.

–¡Hinata-kun, me gustas!

Y ahí estaba, aquel grito fue lo único audible de aquella conversación, seguido por los balbuceos de Hinata.

Yamaguchi estaba sorprendido, Tsukishima tenía ganas de reír, pero Yachi miraba a un tenso y molesto Kageyama.

–Qué estúpido –dijo, giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó, rígido, hacia el gimnasio.

–Kageyama… está molesto, ¿cierto? –le preguntó Yamaguchi, a lo que Yachi asintió–. ¿Por qué será?

–Quién sabe –suspiró Yachi, poniéndose de pie, con la ayuda de Yamaguchi, quien le había extendido la mano–. Gracias, Yamaguchi-kun.

Tsukishima pasó junto a ellos, suspirando y acomodando sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz. Se giró hacia sus compañeros, hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que empezaran a caminar, puesto que Hinata podría llegar en cualquier momento, y que los descubriera no era ninguna opción.

–Kageyama debe estar frustrado –dijo, llamando la atención de ambos–. No porque no le se haya declarado alguna chica, sino porque ahora se le declararon a Hinata.

–¿Y eso por qué debería frustrarle? –preguntó Yamaguchi, rascando su nuca.

–Hinata no es como él. No creo que rechace a la chica tan fácilmente, o bien acepta sus sentimientos e intenta salir con ella. Tal vez el Rey esté pensando en que ya no pasará mucho tiempo entrenando con Hinata.

Tsukishima entró al gimnasio, saludando a los de tercero que se encontraban ahí, mientras que Yachi y Yamaguchi compartían una mirada extrañada.

La práctica transcurrió con normalidad, solo que esta vez, Kageyama no gritoneó tanto a Hinata, pero este no pareció preocuparse por ello, porque ahora tenía otra cosa en la que pensar.

 _Chiasa Miyagi, clase 5_.

–¡Bien! ¡Limpiemos todo! –ordenó Daichi.

–¡Entendido! –respondieron todos.

Kageyama y Hinata tomaron los trapeadores, se miraron de reojo y corrieron por todo el gimnasio mientras gritaban y, el resto del equipo, evitaba ser atropellado por aquel par de simplones. Al menos, Hinata seguía teniendo en mente el competir contra Kageyama, en lo que fuese.

La práctica termina, por lo tanto, debían dirigirse a la sala club para cambiarse de ropa, tomar sus cosas e irse a casa.

Como era usual, los miembros de tercer año fueron los primeros en irse. Los de segundo, específicamente Nishinoya y Tanaka, salían tras ellos, pero no porque ya estaban listos para irse, sino porque veían a Shimizu irse con ellos. Al estar cerca de la fecha en que se daría inicio al Torneo de Primavera, los de tercero estaban con cierto aire de _debemos sacar provecho de nuestros últimos momentos como miembros del club_.

–Kiyoko-san… Qué no daría por estar en el lugar de los de tercero, solo para poder pasar más tiempo con Kiyoko-san –decía Nishinoya, con sus manos juntas sobre su pecho, mientras miraba el techo.

–Entiendo completamente lo que dices, Noya-san –añadía Tanaka–. Si una chica me hablara, estaría tan feliz… Solo si esa chica es Kiyoko-san.

Hinata escuchaba la conversación que mantenían sus senpais, pero estaba demasiado inserto en sus pensamientos como para analizar, completamente, lo que ellos decían. Solo escuchaba _chica_ , _feliz_ , _pasar tiempo_ ; ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaban hablando de la mánager de tercero.

Aunque, claro, con solo escuchar que los que hablaban eran ellos, no era difícil adivinar de qué chica estaban hablando.

–Oye, cabeza hueca, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Kageyama, teniendo que codearlo para llamar su atención.

– _¡Hick!_ –se sorprendió–. ¡No hice nada!

Kageyama arqueó una ceja, miró al resto del equipo y notó que todos los estaban mirando, directamente; a excepción de Tsukishima, que si bien seguía en lo suyo, parecía desapercibido, puesto que sí se encontraba prestando atención, escuchando y mirando por el rabillo del ojo.

–Ya sé que no has hecho nada, solo preguntaba si estabas bien –respondió el armador, volviendo a fruncir el ceño.

–Sí que es raro cuando te preocupas –dijo Hinata, colocándose la chaqueta.

El resto de los miembros del club, dejaron de mirarle, pero Tanaka estaba teniendo una lucha interna; una parte de él, le insistía con que debía seguir con lo suyo (alistarse, tomar sus cosas e irse a su casa de una buena vez), sin embargo, la otra parte de él, le insistía con que _preguntara_.

Si tuviera que clasificar esas dos opciones como la _conciencia angelical_ y la _conciencia diabólica_ , la _angelical_ le decía que siguiera con lo suyo, y la _diabólica_ le decía que le preguntara.  
Como él no era una persona que pensara mucho sus acciones, optó por lo primero que le vino a la mente.

–¡Oye, Hinata! –Tanaka se volteó, sonrió sarcásticamente y comenzó a acercarse al pelirrojo–. ¿Tienes algo que contarle a tu senpai?

Hinata enrojeció completamente en un segundo. No sabía qué responder, menos cuando se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a llamar la atención de todos los que seguían en la sala club… Pero ninguna de aquellas miradas era tan penetrante como la mirada que provenía de su lado izquierdo: la mirada de Tobio Kageyama.

–N-no sé de qué hablas, Tanaka-san –respondió Hinata, en tanto, sin despegar la mirada de su senpai, sonreía y palpaba tras su espalda, en búsqueda de su bolso.

–¡Wohoho! –se unió Nishinoya–. A juzgar por tu nerviosismo, sí _hay algo_.

Hinata sonreía nervioso, dio un paso hacia atrás, ya que no podía encontrar su bolso, pero tropezó con el mismo y a la hora de evitar caer, cargó su cuerpo hacia el lado izquierdo, terminando por tomar el brazo de Kageyama, quien, inconscientemente, evitó su caída.

–¡Ten cuidado, idiota! –dijo Kageyama, zafando el agarre de Hinata, que se arrodillaba para ponerse de pie.

–No lo presionen –dijo Ennoshita, bufando mientras seguía a Kinoshita y a Narita, quienes reían mientras salían de la sala club, despidiéndose–. Ustedes –señaló a Tanaka y a Nishinoya, quedándose estático en la puerta– deberían comportarse como buenos senpais y no presionarlo.

–¡Entonces quédate! –Tanaka se apresuró en dar dos largos pasos para tomar a Ennoshita del brazo y arrastrarlo de vuelta a la sala club–. Debes decirnos cómo ser unos buenos senpais.

–No, ya, déjame.

Mientras Ennoshita intentaba lidiar con Tanaka, los cuatro chicos de primero buscaban salir de ahí, pero Nishinoya se colocó en la puerta, con ambos brazos abiertos.

–De aquí no sale nadie hasta que Shōyō nos diga qué pasa.

–Ese asunto no me incumbe –dijo Tsukishima con su usual desgano, acomodando sus gafas.

–¡Esa no es razón suficiente! –dijo Nishinoya, sin cambiar su postura.

–¡Uhm! –Yamaguchi se hizo notar tras el cuerpo de Tsukishima, mostrándose tímido, como lo era usualmente–. Yo quedé en ir a entrenar con Shimada-san, no puedo llegar tarde.

Nishinoya hizo un puchero y se hizo a un lado para dejar salir a Yamaguchi. Tsukishima quedó mirando la escena bastante molesto, no podía creer que a Yamaguchi sí lo dejara irse, pero a él no.

–Tanaka-san –dijo Tsukishima–, ¿acaso viste _la_ _escena de_ _declaración de Hinata_?

Un silencio invadió por completo la sala club. Kageyama se puso tenso, muy tenso, sobre todo cuando vio que Hinata volvía a sonrojarse hasta las orejas. Apretó sus puños, miró a Tsukishima con el ceño fruncido, quien le correspondía la mirada, pero con su usual indiferencia.

–¿Qué? –Nishinoya parecía alegre, extendió sus brazos hacia adelante, en dirección del pelirrojo–. ¡Shōyō! ¿Una chica se te declaró?

–Eh… –rio nervioso, acariciando su nuca–, s-sí…

–¡Lo sabía! –dijo Tanaka–. Los vi dirigirse tras el gimnasio, lo supe inmediatamente; era una escena típica de manga.

–No sabía que leías de _esa clase_ de mangas, Tanaka –se burló Ennoshita.

–¡¿Quieres pelea?!

–¡No! –gritó, asustado. Puso una mano en el pecho de Tanaka, empujándolo para dirigirse a Hinata–. ¿Y? ¿Aceptaste o rechazaste sus sentimientos? ¿O le dijiste que lo ibas a pensar?

Hinata comenzó a balbucear, mientras buscaba un lugar fijo en donde mirar, pero es que no había hablado del tema con nadie, entonces se le estaba haciendo muy difícil. Su vista de clavó en un molesto e irritado Kageyama, pero luego miró a Nishinoya, quien parecía muy alegre y expectante por a respuesta.

–Le dije que lo iba a pensar –respondió, casi en un susurro–. Miyagi-san es compañera de Yachi-san, la he visto bastantes veces cuando con Kageyama vamos a su salón para que nos ayude con los estudios, pero no la conozco más allá que de simple vista…

–¿Y no has pensado en hablar con ella? Como para que puedas darle una respuesta con fundamentos, ya sabes –dijo Ennoshita.

–S-sí… Sí lo pensé…

Nadie, ni siquiera Tsukishima, vio el momento exacto en que Kageyama atravesó la sala club, puesto que todos estaban atentos a las palabras de Hinata, sin embargo, todo escucharon el estruendo que causó el armador al salir, cerrando con un portazo.

Se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos, antes de que Tsukishima suspirara y apretara el puente que tenía entre las cejas.

–No es mi deber hacerlo, pero voy a ir.

Sin decir más, Tsukishima salió de la sala club. Como había salido recién, no debía estar muy lejos, pero notó que Kageyama ya había bajado las escaleras, y caminaba a paso rápido y bastante agresivo. Cuando bajó las escaleras, fue interceptado por Yamaguchi y Yachi, que estaban asustados por la actitud del armador.

Lo primero que pensó Tsukishima, es que Yamaguchi estaba aprendiendo a mentir, porque esa excusa de Shimada-san era eso, una _mentira_ , porque él nunca le ponía horarios para ir a entrenar con él.

 _Solo querías aprovechar la ocasión para hablar con Yachi_ , pensó, sin saber si sentirse orgulloso o molesto por haberlo dejado solo en la sala club, presenciando aquella escena.

–¿Qué le sucedió a Kageyama? –preguntó Yamaguchi.

–Hinata.

–¡¿Discutieron de nuevo?! –se alarmó Yachi.

–No lo sé, pero puede que sí.

Ninguno entendió lo que quiso decir Tsukishima, solo lo vieron pasar de ellos para seguir a Kageyama. Estuvieron mirándolo un par de segundos, hasta que se voltearon cuando escucharon que el resto de los miembros del club salía de la sala, con Hinata entre Nishinoya y Tanaka, quienes acariciaban la pelirroja cabellera.

–¡Oh! ¡Yachi-san, Yamaguchi! ¿Han visto a Kageyama? –preguntó Hinata.

–Se fue, bastante molesto –dijo Yachi, mirando a Yamaguchi, a manera de esperar que él hablara.

–Tsukki fue tras él, hace muy poco –Yamaguchi señaló el camino con su dedo pulgar–. ¿Sucedió algo?

–¡A Hinata se le declaró una chica! –dijo Tanaka.

–¡Y al parecer le dará una oportunidad para conocerla!

Yachi apretó sus labios, gesto que no pasó desapercibido, al menos para Tadashi. Hinata sonrió nervioso, pero no dijo nada, simplemente se despidió de manera general y fue hasta su bicicleta para emprender camino hasta su casa.

Yamaguchi se inclinó para hablar cerca del oído de Yachi.

–¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que está pasando?

Pero Yachi negó con la cabeza, sin embargo, solo lo hizo porque, si se ponía a hablar, podría llamar la atención de sus senpais (como su voz era considerablemente aguda, además de que se ponía nerviosa constantemente, terminaría llamando la atención de alguno de ellos), por tanto alzó ambas manos, haciendo rotar sus dedos índices.  
Yamaguchi entendió el mensaje: _después_.

Se ofreció para acompañarla hasta la parada de autobús, diciéndole que le quedaba de camino para ir a ver a Shimada.

Mientras, Tsukishima no podía creer que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para alcanzar a Kageyama. En verdad, no podía creer que estaba corriendo solo para poder saber qué mierda le estaba pasando. Lo hacía porque no quería que fueran a dar vergüenza en los Nacionales por culpa de alguna pelea del _dúo raro_.

–¡Oye, _rey_!

Kageyama se detuvo abruptamente cuando escuchó aquel vocativo dicho por _esa_ maldita voz. Giró la cabeza, con el ceño totalmente fruncido. Si las miradas mataran, de seguro que tendrían que empezar con los preparativos para el funeral de Tsukishima. Hasta él mismo estaba pensando aquello; esa mirada estaba cargada de un odio nunca antes visto.

–¿Qué quieres, maldito?

 _De nuevo hablando como Tanaka-san_ , pensó Tsukishima.

–¿No pudiste controlar más tu ira? –preguntó sin vacilar–. ¿Qué fue esa despedida? Nos sobresaltaste a todos.

–No quería estar ahí, escuchando tantas… idioteces de ese idiota.

 _Definitivamente_ idiota _es la única palabra en su vocabulario para referirse a Hinata_.

–¿Y tu mejor salida fue salir rápido y dar un portazo? –Kageyama no respondió, solo mantuvo la mirada fija en su compañero–. Sí que eres simplón –se burló Tsukishima

Kageyama se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando, aún sintiendo los pasos del rubio tras él. Avanzó cinco pasos más y giró sobre sus talones, haciendo que Tsukishima detuviera su paso.

–¿No habías terminado ya?

–No –respondió, acomodando sus lentes–, no he terminado. Por lo que sé, a ti también se te declaró una chica, ¿no? –Kageyama comenzó a suavizar (dentro de lo posible) su mirada–. ¿Se puede saber de dónde salió todo ese cólera?

Kageyama entrecerró los ojos, desvió la mirada hacia ningún punto en específico, solo no quería mirarlo. Su usual puchero se formó en su rostro, Tsukishima estaba perdiendo la paciencia ante su silencio. Cuando iba a volver a replicar, la respuesta del armador llegó.

–Hinata… Hinata va a desconcentrarse mucho si comienza a salir con alguien.

Estupefacto, esa era la palabra perfecta para describir cómo estaba Tsukishima luego de oír esa básica y falsa respuesta. No dijeron nada por poco más de medio minuto, hasta que el rubio suspiró y comenzó a dar pasos lentos hasta quedar al lado de Kageyama.

–Deberías aclararte. Es más, creo que deberías pensar en _las verdaderas razones_ por las cuales la declaración que le hicieron a Hinata te molesta.

–Ya te dije que es solo pensando en el club. Va a desconcentrarse y no podremos practicar el _súper rápido_.

–¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?

–¡Va a ser igual de idiota que cuando empezó a jugar! –volvió a fruncir el ceño, bastante frustrado intentando encontrar las palabras–. ¡En lugar de hacer _pwah_ o _gwam_ va a hacer algo como _whum_ o como _bwah_!

Tsukishima seguía estupefacto, pero esta vez estaba alcanzando un nuevo nivel de _estupefacción_. Se cuestionó si había sido una buena idea el salir detrás de él, para hablar, el porqué lo había hecho y el porqué seguía ahí, de pie, frente al armador que tenía el ceño fruncido, mirando hacia las paredes de concreto que rodeaban las casas en aquella calle.

–Pero eso no lo sabes –sonrió irónico–. ¡Bah! Qué se puede esperar de alguien con mente tan simplona como la tuya –dijo pasando a su lado mientras seguía por el camino.

Kageyama reaccionó ante aquella afirmación; giró sobre sus talones y veía la figura de Tsukishima haciéndose, de a poco, más pequeña. No lo pensó dos veces (porque no solía hacer esa clase de cosas), y caminó hasta quedar, de nuevo, en frente de Tsukishima.

–¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

–¿Tú no piensas que Hinata se vaya a volver más idiota si comienza a salir con alguien?

Aquella pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Tsukishima, no porque fuese algo muy inteligente o que fuera algo que jamás nadie pensaría que saldría de la boca de Kageyama, sino que algo que iba más allá.

 _El rey es capaz de racionalizar un poco, más allá del voleibol_.

–¿A qué te refieres? –quiso saber el rubio–. ¿Es posible que Hinata se vuelva más idiota que cuando está contigo?

Kageyama guardó silencio, su expresión se volvió neutra, pero luego frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza hacia la izquierda; Tsukishima pensó que tal vez lo planteó de una manera no muy entendible para un simplón como Tobio Kageyama.

–Piensa, Hinata es idiota _por naturaleza_ , así como tú –Kageyama frunció el ceño, eso le dio entender a Tsukishima que sí estaba entendiendo–. Cuando ustedes dos están juntos, son igual de idiotas. Si Hinata llegase a tener una relación, jamás llegaría a ser tan idiota como lo es contigo.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo que Kageyama quería escuchar. Para ser sinceros, a Kageyama le importaba bien poco lo que opinara Tsukishima, pero no podía quedar ajeno a la realidad, y la realidad era que Tsukishima tenía una capaz de razonamiento superior a la suya. Eso jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

–No entiendo a qué quieres llegar –respondió, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, acariciando su barbilla.

Tsukishima alzó ambas cejas incrédulo, cerró los ojos, suspiró y comenzó a colocarse los audífonos.

–Nada, ya no vale la pena.

 **[…]**

Por otro lado, Yamaguchi y Yachi iban por el camino, ambos completamente nerviosos. No es como si se sintieran incómodos, pero no hablaban tanto como para sentir esa confianza absoluta con la cual podrían desenvolverse en una conversación normal, sin embargo, este tema los afectaba en general como equipo que eran, y debían generar cierta relación de amistad, de compañerismo. Sobre todo, considerando que Yamaguchi había sentido cierto _crush_ en ella.

–Yachi-san –dijo Yamaguchi–, ¿qué es lo que sucede con Kageyama?

La pregunta era la única forma de romper aquel hielo, de todas maneras, ambos estaban preocupados por lo mismo, solo que Yachi estaba más familiarizada con el _dúo raro_ , además de que parecía tener más _información_ (si es que se podía decir así) de lo que estaba pasando. Caminaban en silencio, aún después de la pregunta, pero Yachi ya estaba balbuceando algunas palabras, dando a entender que no sabía cómo debía responder.

–A Kageyama-kun –comenzó a decir, ya relajándose un poco más– se le declaró una chica, hace unos días.

–Ah, sí, creo que me enteré de eso –respondió Tadashi, sobando su nuca.

–Bueno, cuando eso ocurrió, sentí la necesidad de hablar con él sobre aquello, preguntarle por qué la había rechazado –Yamaguchi frunció un poco el ceño–, porque había sido bastante frío. Bueno, Kageyama-kun no está muy familiarizado con estos temas, ya sabes, pero sentí que debía preguntarle…

Yamaguchi comenzó a recordar que Yachi, evidentemente, había pedido hablar con Kageyama, fue el día en que los vio juntos. Se mantuvo en silencio, pero con la vista fija en la chica, aunque también preocupado del camino para no tropezar y así no hacer el ridículo frente a ella.

–Me dijo que en su vida, actualmente, no había espacio para nada más que el voleibol y Hinata.

No entendió, en un principio, aquella idea. ¿Cómo es que Kageyama separaba el voleibol de Hinata? ¿Acaso no era lo mismo? Arqueó una de sus cejas, pero no emitía ninguna palabra. Yachi tampoco hablaba, porque estaba esperando a que Yamaguchi le dijera algo, además que no sentía que apresurarlo estaba bien.

–Bueno… No me esperaba eso –respondió, finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros–. Es decir, entiendo que Kageyama no es de los que piensa muy bien las cosas antes de hablar… Sin embargo, creo que con eso se refería a que se encuentra demasiado ocupado rindiendo en el club y entrenando _con_ Hinata.

–Mmm… Yamaguchi-kun –Yachi ya no caminaba, sus manos las tenía inquietas sobre su abdomen y balanceaba su peso entre ambas piernas, tratando de pasar por desapercibido su nerviosismo–, ¿tú crees que serías capaz de darte cuenta de cuando alguien te gusta? Pero pensando más allá del aspecto físico de la persona.

Yamaguchi estaba completamente callado, no emitía ninguna palabra, incluso ni él mismo estaba seguro de que si, efectivamente, estaba respirando. Yachi lo observaba, expectante por la respuesta.  
No sabía cómo contestar, ya que no estaba seguro de la respuesta a la que quería llegar Yachi; es decir, ¿debía entender eso como lo que les estaba sucediendo a Hinata y Kageyama? ¿o le está preguntando, utilizando esa vía, si le gustaba alguien? Descartó, de forma inmediata, esa última idea, porque no creía que Yachi fuera capaz de preguntarle algo como eso.

–Bueno –miró hacia el cielo, apretó sus labios y suspiró, sacándose el nerviosismo–, no sé si sería capaz de darme cuenta… Es que, generalmente cuando alguien… no… la persona que actualmente me gusta, fue de inmediato, y después me di cuenta de que era más allá de su aspecto físico. Quien me gusta no es solo bonita… es decir… –calló inmediatamente al ver la expresión de admiración que tenía Yachi en su rostro–. Olvídalo, ¿sí? Tú… Tú estabas preguntando eso porque…

–Yamaguchi-kun –Yachi se había sonrojado y miraba hacia sus pies–, uhm, no quería hacerte decir cosas como esas.

Estaba nerviosa, pero su nerviosismo no era solo por haber "metido la pata", sino que por sentir que su "metida de pata" le estaba costando el enterarse de algo que no quería ni estaba preparada para saber.

–Disculpa, yo fui quien habló de más.

Ahora sí, una atmósfera algo incómoda los invadió. Ambos estaban tratando de pensar en una forma para evitar ese ambiente y volver a retomar la conversación de antes. El primero en encontrar una vía, fue Yamaguchi.

–¡Yachi-san! –ella lo miró un poco asustada por ese llamado repentino–. ¿Acaso crees que a Kageyama le gusta Hinata?

–¡Ah! Eh… Este… Bueno… –miraba sus manos, las cerró en un puño y su mirada estuvo cargada de su total decisión–. Eso es lo que creo.

 **[…]**

Hinata se había detenido a medio camino. No solía hacerlo más que cuando se encontraba abrumado por algo. Ese _algo_ siempre solía estar relacionado con el voleibol, ya sean sus nervios, o su tristeza, como fue en el momento en que habían perdido contra Aoba Johsai. Esta vez, estaba pensando en dos cosas:

Primero, la confesión de aquella chica, y segundo, Tobio Kageyama.

La confesión de Chiasa Miyagi, no solo lo había hecho parecer como un tonto indeciso, y hasta molesto por aquello, sino que desató las dudas que estaba sintiendo en su interior.  
Siempre se sintió atraído a las chicas, no había cuestión alguna respecto a eso, sin embargo, aquella confesión… le molestó un poco.  
Le molestó, porque, cuando Tanaka y Nishinoya comenzaron a preguntarle cosas en la sala club, Kageyama simplemente se fue, casi no dándole importancia a lo sucedido. Era la primera chica que se le confesaba, y no le dio importancia.  
Ahí es cuando se detenía a pensar… _por qué debería de importarle a Kageyama_ , y la respuesta aparecía automáticamente en su cabeza, _porque a mí sí me importa saber si a Kageyama le gusta alguien_.

En ese momento, es que sus pensamientos se redirigían hacia Tobio Kageyama. Hinata apretó las manos en el manubrio de su bicicleta y fruncía el ceño mientras seguía observando lo iluminado que se veía el sector urbano.  
Si Kageyama fuese más sincero con él, tal vez no sentiría ese sentimiento tan _molesto_ que lo invadía cada vez que se imaginaba a Kageyama con alguna novia. Y es que Kageyama no es de los que lograrían tener una novia… ¿o sí? ¿Yachi sería una perfecta novia para él? Eso le molestaba aun más.

¿Yachi y Kageyama? No, absolutamente no, eso escapaba de todas sus posibilidades. Se supone que son amigos, ¿no? No quería ser el violinista entre ellos, además que no notaba la química que debía existir en una pareja de novios… Cómo decirlo, para Hinata, Kageyama y Yachi eran muy distintos.

… O tal vez no lo son.

El solo hecho de imaginárselos tomados de la mano, o besándose… incluso abrazándose, le ponía los pelos de punta, le provocaba una molestia en el estómago y en el pecho. En fin, sensaciones bastante desagradables.

Con respecto a eso, se dio cuenta de que no podría hacer nada más que aceptar la relación entre sus dos amigos… ¡Solo si es que llegara a pasar! Aunque no podía asegurar que le sería fácil hacerlo.  
Ante ese planteamiento tragó saliva, se bajó de la bicicleta y se acercó al barandal que separaba el camino de una caída mortal. Tomó aire profundamente, no sabía cómo entender lo que le estaba pasando, y si hablaba con Yachi, creía que ella de alguna forma le confesaría sus sentimientos por Kageyama. De tan solo imaginarlo, sentía que la sangre en las venas comenzaba a hervirle.

Después de un rato, simplemente mirando la zona urbana iluminada y tratando de aceptar la posible idea de Kageyama y Yachi juntos, llegó a su casa. Antes de cenar, decidió tomar un baño y colocarse pijama.

Su hermana, a eso de las nueve, llegó a su habitación.

–¡Nii-chan! –decía Natsu–, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Hinata, simplemente, estaba en su cama, con sus dedos escribiendo el quinto intento fallido de mensaje para Kageyama. Miró a su hermana pequeña, que le correspondía la mirada, junto con su usual sonrisa. Se dio cuenta de que traía con ella, ocultándolo tras su espalda, todo su set de maquillaje, con el que le gustaba jugar.

–¿Quieres jugar a la peluquería, Natsu? –la niña sonrió–. Pero es tarde.

–¡Pero mañana no tienes escuela! Mamá dijo que podíamos jugar.

Como no le gustaba negarse, aceptó. Cualquier cosa, en ese momento, podría evitar que mandara el mensaje que había estado por mandar. Natsu instalaba sus cosas en el piso, mientras que Hinata se acomodaba para que ella comenzara a hacerle coletas en el cabello y, posteriormente, maquillarlo al estilo _princesa_.

Pero escuchó que su celular había vibrado. Natsu lo tomó y se lo entregó, en tanto seguía buscando qué tipo de pegatina le quedaría mejor a su hermano, si estrellas, lunas, soles o corazones.

Hinata sintió que su sangre se enfriaba y una molesta bola fría le recorría toda la espalda. Como de costumbre, siempre mandaba los mensajes que escribía, y cuando llegó Natsu a su habitación, simplemente lo envió, sin recordar que debía _borrar_ y no _enviar_.

No soltó ninguna maldición, no solo porque no solía decirlas, sino que la presencia de su hermana implicaba un buen comportamiento para que ella no terminara acusándolo con su mamá. Seamos sinceros, a nadie le gusta cuando mamá nos regaña a causa de nuestros hermanos menores.

Leyó el mensaje, pero eso estuvo lejos de lo que esperaba.

 **Hinata** – 09:01pm

 _Si te gusta Yachi-san, deberías decírmelo. Y si están saliendo, con mayor razón._

 **Kageyama** – 09:13pm

 _No me gusta Yachi-san, ¿de dónde sacaste eso? Idiota._

Tragó saliva, ¿qué debía hacer ahora? Le gustaría que Sugawara estuviera junto a él, en ese momento, ya que estaba seguro de que él sí sabría qué hacer. Pensó en mandarle un texto, pero luego se dio cuenta de que eso sería muy invasivo. Además, Sugawara no iba a estar siempre, por tanto debía comenzar a resolver sus problemas por su propia cuenta.

 **Hinata** – 09:14pm

 _¿Seguro que no te gusta?_

Nunca se había sentido tan nervioso a la hora de mandar un mensaje. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Natsu había colocado todas las pegatinas que pudo bajo sus ojos.

–Listo, Nii-chan. Ahora eres la _Princesa Shōyō_.

Hinata se miró al espejo y simplemente se puso a reír por su apariencia.

–Natsu, muchas gracias. Siempre quise ser una princesa.

–Lo sé. Ahora, como princesa, deberías buscarte un príncipe –afirmó la pequeña mientras ordenaba sus cosas–. En una de las películas que pasan por la televisión, vi que una princesa siempre busca a su príncipe, y tú, como princesa, debes buscar un príncipe.

–Eso pasa en las películas, además yo soy un chico, yo debiese estar buscando una princesa.

–No, tú eres la princesa, debes buscar un príncipe.

–Na-chan –dijo su madre, desde la otra habitación–, espero te estés preparando para dormir, ya es bastante tarde.

Hinata ayudó a su hermana a terminar de guardas las pegatinas y los lazos, además de aquel intento de maquillaje para niñas. Cuando la acompañó hasta su habitación, se dirigió al baño, debía lavarse la cara antes de dormir.

Al mirarse en el espejo, notó que su hermana seguía teniendo la noción de que entre más maquillaje, más lindo quedas. No podía culparla, Natsu solo tenía cinco años. Y eso mismo le preocupaba, que a sus cinco años ya estuviera pensando en príncipes, cuando solo debiese estar pensando en jugar, como lo hacía él a esa edad.

No es de extrañar que Natsu le dijera que las princesas buscan a su príncipe, las películas destinadas principalmente para las niñas están siempre centradas en una relación amorosa.

Sin embargo, que le haya dicho que _debe buscar a su príncipe_ , le pareció bastante raro. A lo mejor se refería a que _la princesa Shōyō_ debía buscar a su príncipe, pero no el _verdadero Shōyō Hinata_. Y si debía elegir a una princesa, debía estar pensando en la posibilidad de aceptar los sentimientos de Chiasa Miyagi… ¡Pero no podía!

No podía, no podía, no podía. Se repetía eso cada vez que mojaba más y más su rostro, tratando de quitarse el maquillaje y las pegatinas de esa forma. Pensaba que no podía aceptar los sentimientos de Chiasa Miyagi, porque de ser así, daba la posibilidad de que Kageyama pudiese aceptar los sentimientos de Yachi (si es que ella decía tener sentimientos por él), y con eso, se acababan las prácticas extras.

No quería que esas prácticas se acabaran, de hecho, no quería que sus momentos a solas con Kageyama se acabaran, porque se divertía, ya que con él podía siempre estar hablando de voleibol, podían practicar las levantadas, o simplemente darse pases el uno al otro.

Ninguna chica debía interferir en sus momentos. Ninguna.

El mensaje de Kageyama llegó cuando ya se encontraba, raramente, dormido.

 **Kageyama** – 11:02pm

 _Seguro, muy seguro. No pienses cosas así como así, cabeza hueca_.

Kageyama, en tanto, no podía conciliar el sueño. Se le hacía difícil con el hecho de imaginar que Hinata sí iba a aceptar los sentimientos de esa chica.  
Y eso, era inaceptable. No quería que lo hiciera, de ninguna manera. Le daba impotencia saber que Hinata… que Hinata sí estaba considerando la posibilidad…

Cubrió su rostro con su almohada, apretándola con sus manos bien fuerte.

 _–Piensa, Hinata es idiota_ por naturaleza _, así como tú. Cuando ustedes dos están juntos, son igual de idiotas. Si Hinata llegase a tener una relación, jamás llegaría a ser tan idiota como lo es contigo._

¿Qué debía pensar después de aquello que le dijo el _maldito_ de Tsukishima? ¿Debía sentirse feliz porque Hinata no sería tan idiota con otra persona? ¡No lo entendía! ¡No entendía nada! ¡No entendía por qué se estaba sintiendo tan molesto en esa situación! ¡No entendía por qué de pronto le había nacido un odio hacia esa tal Miyagi! ¡No entendía por qué Hinata le había preguntado si le gustaba Yachi! ¡No entendía por qué no se atrevía a asumir que estaba celoso y que no quería compartir a Hinata con nadie más!

No, no lo entendía, y tampoco pensaba que en esa noche sería capaz de entenderlo.

 **[…]**

Estuvieron todo un fin de semana sin verse, Hinata tampoco había respondido el mensaje de Kageyama, y este último no quiso mandarle otro mensaje, para no parecer desesperado. Por eso, el día lunes al verse, evitaron las miradas. Cada uno, por su lado, se sentía un idiota por haber hecho eso.

Yamaguchi los estaba observando, por separado, al igual que Tsukishima, pero este disimulaba muy bien; por otra parte, Yachi, aunque estaba junto a Shimizu, también observaba atentamente a la pareja rara.  
Kageyama y Hinata no se hablaron hasta que empezaron con el partido que hacían siempre, ya que formaban parte del mismo equipo, y claro, no podían dejar de practicar el _súper-rápido_. Como siempre, ambos lograban conectarse a la hora de la levantada y el rompimiento del bloqueo. Ukai se mostraba sorprendido cada que aquello sucedía.

–Hinata y Kageyama… –les decía Ukai a las managers–, tienen una conexión envidiable cuando están dentro de la cancha.

–Sí –respondió Shimizu–, eso jamás deja de sorprenderme.

Yachi se mantuvo en silencio, pero asintió con la cabeza junto con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Ella, tenía la leve (por no decir mediana) sospecha de que _esa química_ se estaba llevando más allá de la cancha. Ayer, hablando con Yamaguchi, pudo darse cuenta de que era muy probable.

 _–¡Yachi-san! –ella lo miró un poco asustada por ese llamado repentino–. ¿Acaso crees que a Kageyama le gusta Hinata?_

 _–¡Ah! Eh… Este… Bueno… –miraba sus manos, las cerró en un puño y su mirada estuvo cargada de su total decisión–. Eso es lo que creo._

– _¿Por qué?_

 _No sabía cómo responder a ello, sin parecer una_ fujoshi _frente a los ojos de Yamaguchi. Y no es que no lo fuera, pero eso solamente cuando leía manga… ¡Además no es algo que diría así sin más! Esto era distinto, había afirmado creer que a Kageyama le gustaba Hinata… Y ambos sabían que no se refería a un_ gustar de amigos _, sino que a un_ gustar como novio _. Todo se estaba complicando, y eso lo sabía… Dios, sí que lo sabía._

 _–Pues verás… –las palabras intentaban salir, pero debía contenerse para no ser malinterpretada–, ¿recuerdas lo del campamento de verano? ¿La concentración de Tokio? –Yamaguchi asintió–. Ahí me daba cuenta de que, si bien no se hablaban mucho, estaban muy pendientes de lo que hacía el otro, sobre todo, veía que Kageyama-kun estaba muy atento a los movimientos de Hinata. Eso nos quedó claro cuando levantó el balón para Hinata, esa vez que se había preocupado inconscientemente de Hinata._

 _Yamaguchi parecía no entender el punto, pero se esforzaba por hacerlo. Estaba seguro de que terminaría entendiendo… Claro, eso si en verdad Yachi lograba concretar el punto que estaba desarrollando._

 _–Puede que suene un poco loco esto que te estoy diciendo, pero siento que… siento que... –respiró profundamente, miró a Yamaguchi directo a los ojos y soltó todo el aire–, ¡siento que ellos sí se gustan pero no han sido capaces de darse cuenta! ¡Porque son unos idiotas con cabeza de voleibol!_

 _Yamaguchi permanecía en silencio, intentando comprender lo que la chica decía. En cierto sentido, consideraba que algunas acciones entre_ la pareja rara _eran cuestionables._

 _–He notado algo… Cada vez que Hinata no está con Kageyama, este parece aburrirse, se pone somnoliento y todo, incluso más irritable de lo normal. También he notado que Hinata, que es bastante animado, se ve más animado con Kageyama a su lado…_

 _–Ellos –añadió Yachi– parecen siempre estar en contacto el uno con el otro, parecen conocerse muy bien… Pero ellos no se han dado cuenta…_

 _–¿Hablas por ellos dos ahora? ¿No solo por Kageyama?_

 _–No. Yamaguchi-kun, el lunes, en el entrenamiento, será mejor que nos demos cuenta de qué está pasando._

Y ese lunes ya había llegado, pero no podían ser capaces de ver alguna interacción entre ambos, ya que…

 _Están cohibidos_ , pensaron, al mismo tiempo, los otros tres de primero.

Tanto Hinata como Kageyama tenía ganas de hablar con el otro. En verdad, solo querían hablarse, pero Hinata se sentía algo culpable por no haberle respondido el mensaje, y Kageyama se sentía de igual manera por no haber insistido.

El entrenamiento se dio por terminado. Kageyama y Hinata salieron juntos de la sala club, primero el pelirrojo, que espero hasta que el armador saliera de la sala. No hablaban, la verdad es que tampoco entendían cómo es que, a pesar de no haberse hablado durante todo el día, aún se  
estaban yendo juntos. Sin embargo, todo se vio difícil cuando notaron que Yachi estaba acompañada de otra chica. Kageyama miró a Hinata, quien parecía estar estático, y sintió su cuerpo estremecer cuando lo vio corresponderle la mirada.

–¿Te molestaría esperarme un momento? Te prometo que no me demoraré mucho.

–Hinata –dijo, interrumpiéndolo, ya que el pelirrojo parecía querer decirle algo más–, si vas a aceptar los sentimientos de esa chica, va a ser mejor que me vaya.

Kageyama pasó por su lado, pero Hinata le tomó el brazo, tirándolo un poco para que se volteara a verlo. Se asustó un poco al ver que la mirada de Hinata se estaba volviendo un poco tenebrosa, como cuando se enfrentaba a algún jugador de otra escuela, o cuando estaba concentrándose en el juego.

–No me demoraré mucho.

No dijo más y corrió hacia donde estaba Chiasa. Yachi se inclinó y se alejó de ellos, llegando al lado de Yamaguchi y Tsukishima. Kageyama no lo pensó mucho, y se acercó a ellos. Los cuatro, miraron cuando Hinata y Chiasa se dirigían hacia el edificio de la sala club, hablando un poco, entre la escasa sombra.

–¿Crees que la bese? –preguntó Tsukishima a Kageyama, con toda la intención de burlarse.

–Tsukki, no digas esas cosas. Es imposible –dijo Yamaguchi.

–¿Por qué?

Pero nadie le respondió, todos tenían las miradas clavadas en la escena. Chiasa jugueteaba con sus manos y Hinata movía sus brazos, haciendo notar que estaba hablando, con todas las onomatopeyas que solía usar. Kageyama sintió que su estómago se revolvía, cuando notó que la chica estaba mirando fijamente hacia ellos.

–Creo que debería irme –dijo Kageyama, pero Yamaguchi se encargó de evitar eso.

–No te puedes ir, no aún.

–¿Por qué no?

–Oye, _rey_ –dijo Tsukishima, acomodando sus lentes–, ¿pensaste en lo que te dije?

–Sí, _maldito_ , sí lo hice.

–¿Entonces por qué sigues queriendo irte?

Tsukishima se dio media vuelta, así como lo hicieron Yachi y Yamaguchi, quienes se fueron junto con el rubio, en tanto Kageyama se había volteado para ver lo que ellos habían visto: Hinata estaba inclinado y la chica había agachado la vista. Le pareció ver que Hinata le decía algo, pero Chiasa no mostraba señales de vida, simplemente asintió y se alejó del pelirrojo; cuando pasó junto a él, sintió que la mirada de la chica se le clavaban por la espalda.

Hinata retomó su postura, ancló su mochila a su espalda, fue a buscar su bicicleta y se acercó a Kageyama, quien seguía en el mismo lugar, algo extrañado por la actitud que había tomado Hinata, porque estaba muy serio, extrañamente serio.  
Caminaron en silencio, pero esta vez era un silencio bastante incómodo. Hinata tenía la mirada fija en su bicicleta, mientras que Kageyama miraba al lado opuesto de donde estaba Hinata. No sabían cómo iniciar la conversación, pero ambos querían hablar. De pronto, Hinata detuvo el paso, justo en frente del parque.

–Kageyama –dijo, haciendo que el armador se detuviera, pero lo mirara por el rabillo del ojo–, creo que hay un gato atrapado en ese árbol.

Ambos caminaron hasta aquel liquidámbar, en una de las ramas, un pequeño gato blanco con manchas anaranjadas estaba maullando por ayuda. Hinata miró a Kageyama, dejó la bicicleta a un lado y jaló de su compañero.

–Oye, ¿qué crees que haces, idiota?

–Debemos sacarlo.

–Hazlo tú solo.

–Tú eres más alto –dijo, soltando el agarre, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido–, puedes estirarte y tratar de bajarlo.

–No, no puedo.

–¿Por qué no?

–No me llevo muy bien con los animales –admitió, en voz alta, haciendo un puchero y desviando la mirada para que Hinata no notara su sonrojo, producto de la vergüenza.

–En ese caso –Hinata rodeó a Kageyama, colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros del armador–, álzame, yo lo bajaré.

No hizo falta ninguna aprobación, porque cuando Kageyama tenía ya pensado reclamar, Hinata ya estaba sobre sus hombros y extendía sus brazos hacia la rama, en donde estaba aquel gato.

–¡Idiota! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso sin avisar?!

–¡No grites! ¡Asustas al gato! ¡Quédate quieto!

Tardaron algunos minutos, pero después de unos cuantos gritos, lograron bajar a aquel gato, que salió huyendo apenas estuvo en contacto con el suelo. Hinata permaneció en los hombros de Kageyama mientras miraba al gato irse, hasta que este último se removía y trataba de tocar las piernas del pelirrojo.

–¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡Bájate!

Hinata tuvo que aferrarse a los brazos de Kageyama para no perder el equilibrio y bajar de manera más segura.  
Estuvieron así, frente a frente, durante unos largos y eternos quince segundos. Hinata giró un poco para volver a colocar su mochila, y tomó su bicicleta. Kageyama tenía sus manos en sus bolsillos, y miraba atentamente al pelirrojo. Balbuceaba algo inentendible para quien pasara por ahí, pero Hinata sabía qué es lo que Kageyama iba a preguntar, no había que ser un genio para averiguarlo.

–La rechacé –dijo, cuando ya se encontraba listo para volver a retomar el camino hacia su casa–. Le dije que no podía corresponder sus sentimientos, incluso si me disponía a conocerla.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque… porque tengo otras prioridades.

Comenzaron a caminar, pero Kageyama tuvo que tomar la parte trasera de la bicicleta de Hinata para evitar que este avanzara tan rápido, ya que de esa manera se acortaría el tiempo que estarían juntos, y con eso, el tiempo que tenían para hablar.

–¿Cuáles son esas prioridades? –preguntó, sin más.

Hinata se mantuvo en silencio, apretó sus manos en el manubrio, giró la cabeza hacia su compañero, mientras veía que se colocaba a su lado. Apretó sus labios, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y lo dejó salir, en un sonoro suspiro.

–El club, eso es obvio. No tengo espacio para una relación con una chica… Solo tengo tiempo para el _voleibol_ … y para _ti_.

Kageyama sentía que su corazón se agitaba más y más. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar, y aquellas cosquillas en el estómago volvían a hacer su molesta aparición. No podía articular ninguna palabra, por el simple miedo a que le temblara la boca.

–A mí –comenzó a decir, con cierta dificultad–, hace unos días, también se me declaró una chica –Hinata se estremeció al oír eso–, pero también la rechacé… por tus mismas prioridades. Ese día, Yachi-san pidió hablar conmigo, porque me había visto rechazándola. Eso solo lo hizo porque estaba algo preocupada, pero nada más.

Ambos estuvieron callados, esperando alguna reacción del otro, o de ellos mismos. No habían dicho nada comprometedor, pero tampoco lograban decir por qué el saber que tenían las mismas prioridades los hacía tan feliz. Kageyama hacía un esfuerzo por mantener su ceño fruncido, mientras que Hinata hacía un esfuerzo para mantenerse serio.

–Kageyama-kun –dijo Hinata, dando un paso para estar más cerca del armador–, te propongo que hagamos un trato.

–¿De qué clase?

–Ninguno de los dos… ninguno de los dos puede tener _novia_. No, ninguno puede salir con alguna persona, hasta que terminen los nacionales.

Kageyama estuvo mirando la mano extendida de Hinata. La verdad es que aquel trato le resultaba de lo mejor, pero solo duraría hasta los nacionales… ¿y después de eso? ¿Existía la posibilidad de que Hinata tuviese novia?

–¿Podremos renovar el trato después de los nacionales? –preguntó.

–Sí –se apresuró en responder–, todas las veces que sea necesario. ¡Hasta que te derrote!

Estrecharon sus manos, pero no las soltaron hasta que pasaron unos dos minutos. La sensación que les provocaba aquel contacto era tan indescriptible, que no querían dejar de sentirla, al menos no por un rato…

Su camino a casa, nunca había estado tan cargado de nerviosismo y de recuerdos sobre _esa sensación_ que les había provocado ese trato, y ese _tacto_.

 **-Fin-.**


End file.
